


Sweet disillusions

by SigynNightmare



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Headcanon, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare
Summary: This are a few headcanons sourrunding Uchiha Izuna that I have. Some of they are set on an universe i might explore later.





	Sweet disillusions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my tumblr (https://blue-jay-life.tumblr.com/) I post a few thing about Tobiizu, Madatobi, Madahashi and other parings if you are interest.

**• Everyone in the Uchiha Clan knew Izuna was a flirt.**

He liked to tease man and women equally. Both, inside and outside the Clan.

Rumours were that his favourite missions were the ones you normally would give a Kunoichi, because this way he could kill his lovers once he had taken what he wanted from them and they were demeaned useless.

He treated his conquests like toys. And never kept them more than one week, no matter how good was the sex.

At least, until he found Uchiha Sojiro.

 

  


 

 

****•** He never hated Senju Tobirama.**

He disliked the Senju Clan as a whole. They were the enemy, after all. But the older man had captivated him; Tobirama was strong as well as handsome, but more than that, the white-haired man had been his equal for many years.  

No one but Madara had been able to equal him in the battlefield. That Tobirama could stood against him, made the red eyed man special and so, he developed a grudging respect for him.

In his last moment –after the pain and sorrow, after the fear and hate, after the resentment, after the last hope had left him as Madara took his eyes from his own hand– he dreamed of red eyes. Not the Sharingan. But the cold, aloof, eyes of the enemy that had taken all from him.

As death reclaimed him, he wondered how Tobirama´s lips would taste.

 

  


 

 

**• He loved Madara more than anything.**

This was always evident for anyone that had eyes. There was no way of denying the fierce devotion Izuna felt for his older brother.

He would do anything to guarantee his brother was happy.

His brother was his Treasure, after all.

For him, Izuna became sword and shield. Making himself as strong he could so his brother could always count with him; so he could be always stand at Madara´s side.

For his brother, Izuna always had a soft and kind grin in his lips. And his personality turned kind and innocent, acting cheerfully and sweet, almost childish.

To the Clan, to the ones that had meet the real face of the youngest heir, this was extremely disturbing.

But, even more unsettling was the way Madara never seem to see something wrong with Izuna, not even when the younger raven was covered in blood and stood in a field full of corpses with an innocent expression.

The Clan whispered among them, that Izuna was evidently Madara´s treasure.

Izuna trembled in rage and sorrow every time he had the misfortune of hearing it, because they were wrong. So wrong.

Izuna wasn’t his brother´s treasure.

That was Senju Hashirama.

And that. That was something that was killing him slowly and painfully.

 

  


 

 

**• Uchiha Sojiro was the death that let Izuna awake the Mangekyo.**

Izuna had fallen for Sojiro. He liked the other male, he was strong, handsome and a very good lover. But that wasn’t the reason he conserved him at his side and both of them knew it.

Madara had told Izuna that he didn’t like he sleep around so Izuna choose one lover that could satisfy him and kept him. To less his brother worry, to made Madara smile at the idea of his younger brother finding a suitable partner.

Izuna was  _fond_  of Sojiro. He loved the Uchiha as much as he was able to. And they were happy in the three years of relationship they had, so happy, that they were planning to marry the next fall and become a bonded couple.

But, then, Madara was forced to kill Tajima. No one knew the why behind this, but the Clan assumed that had something to do with Izuna.

Izuna never asked. Madara never told.

The new head of the Uchiha Clan had awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Two weeks later, Uchiha Sojiro was dead and Izuna had the same eyes as his brother.

Rumours said that Izuna had killed him because Sojiro had been selling their secrets to the Senju, but the great majority of the Clan doubted this. 

The ones that were close to Sojiro knew the young warrior would never betray them and were almost sure that Izuna had killed him in cold blood, to see if he could obtain the next form of the sharingan.

Of course, no one said anything.

They knew better than mess with the heirs. Now, Heads of the Clan.

 

  


 

 

• **Izuna was a monster.**

The Clan mourned when Izuna was killed. Of course they did, Izuna was a member of their family and a powerful shinobi whose loss would be a heavy hit to them as a whole. But as they grieved, they were also relieved; so very thankful that it had been the youngest and no Madara the one that had perished.

Thus, because Izuna would had destroyed the Clan to avenge his brother.

Mad in his grief, Izuna would had burn the world around him without regret. He would had faced the Senju and the Clan would had to follow suit or they too would had been destroyed in the swirl of hate and fury the young man surely would experiment.

They knew that Izuna cared for the Uchiha as a Clan.

They knew he was a capable leader; he did his best to solve their problems and guarantee the Clan would survive the warring eras. But they also knew, that if he had to choose between the Clan and Madara, he would choose the later.

And so, they would be trapped into following Izuna.

Because he was on a different level than anyone else. A level only Madara could share. And even then, Madara was a kind man in his core. Izuna wasn’t.

He was a monster that thrived in chaos and bloodlust.

They had always been clear in his sharp smile and dangerous eyes; in the way he moved like a predator and in how much he enjoyed the hunt. It was written in the few scars on his skin and declared at the world in the way the sweet scent of blood followed his steps.

 

  


 

 

• **He gifted his eyes to his brother as his last proof of love.**

Izuna knew his brother was becoming blind. And even before this, Izuna had been toying with the idea of exchanging eyes to enforce his brother would recuperated his sight.

He hadn’t told Madara yet. He still wasn’t sure it would work.

Now, they didn’t had an option.

“Please, take them.” He said after he had ripped them out. Ignoring the horror emanating from his brother. “Please, nii-san.”

He had left a relieved sigh when Madara accepted them. It was done. His brother would be strong again.

“Izuna, please…please…” His brother sobbed. Incapable of ending the sentence.

A sad smile formed on his lips. He still listened the «Don’t go. Please, don’t leave me alone.»

“It’s ok, my treasure.” Izuna was feverish by the pain, so he didn’t cared about the confession. He just wanted to reassure his most loved one. “You’re going to be alright. You will live. You still have the opportunity to be happy…Take it. Go to him and be happy.”

His brother cried harder at his words.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” He chanted with anguish, his lips against Izuna’s. A last, desperate, move to keep his little brother with him.

Izuna didn’t return the kiss, his mind already gone.

He died in his brother’s arms, in the way only a lover would.

Madara raged at the sky and the gods; screaming until he had destroyed his throat and all his tears had dried.

 

  


 

 

**• Madara Uchiha insanity always was about Izuna.**

The thing Madara wanted the most was to be able to hug his younger brother. Black Zetsu manipulated that necesity and so Madara cut all his bonds with Hashirama and Konoha. 

All for the oportunity of holding Izuna one more time. 

 

  


 

 

**• Had Izuna survived Madara´s death.**

Contrary of what his Clan believed if Izuna had been the brother to survived he would had promoted peace between the Uchiha and the Senju as his brother wanted. 

He would had marry Tobirama as a promise of Alliance. But he would had asked for Hashirama´s life. Oh, he wouldn’t had killed him. He could had never hurt his brother´s treasure, but he would had made sure the God of the Shinobi died. 

Making Hashirama a civilian. Forcing him to be no more than a shadow of what he was supposed to be. 

Hashirama would had agreed to this. 

Konoha would had been founded. 

Tobirama would had been the first Hokage and Izuna would had spent his life at his side, serving him in the same way he served Madara. 

He would have contaminated Tobirama with his own version of Love and slowly destroy the Senju. They would had died together in the battlefield, as the last defence of the Village their brothers desired. 

Leaving a heartbroken Hashirama alone. 

As he died, Izuna would had laughed. 

Because, he had taken all from Hashirama. His live as shinobi, his brother, his dream. All of it. He had avenged his brother and destroyed the man who now was incapable of doing something about it. 

 

  


 

 

 


End file.
